


pulling pigtails

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dacryphilia, Hate Sex, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	pulling pigtails

It’s sick, the way that his tears turn Peter on almost as much as actually fucking him does, but he tries not to think about it too much.

Instead he keeps meeting him in janitors closets and bathroom stalls, keeps pulling his hair and biting his lip too hard, keeps using too little lube and taking his fingers away too fast, keeps holding his forearm across his neck as he pushes in too fast.

He does it all loudly, with a type of bravado he doesn’t have in their everyday interactions, but he’s quiet about the tears, he doesn’t make fun of them, even though Flash would take it without complaint.

He’s subtle about wiping the tears off his face, not wanting to shatter the facade of apathy he’s painstakingly perfected, and he’s even more subtle about licking the tears off of his fingers. It’s a private thing, just for him.

Flash never tells him to stop, and tears never turn him on outside of their meetings, so he chalks it up as wanting payback, and goes back to trading barbed words with Flash in the hallways, waiting for the next opportunity to drag him away and make him cry.


End file.
